Rules
'The Book of Rules' NO SOCKS OR UNDERAGE USERS AUTOMATIC BAN AND REPORT TO STAFF * A new Race must be consulted with Enchanted Iris and will only be approved if she accepts it. If Enchanted Iris is not online at the moment leave her a message on her a message. * ABSOLUTELY NO DRAMA AT ALL IS ALLOWED HERE YOU START SOME INSTANT BAN NO KICK * No Perfect Character's * No vandalism allowed. * Don't be an annoying twit * No porn or graphic images, content or links allowed. * Swearing is allowed as long as it's not directed at someone in a bad way. * Moderators/Admins who abuse their rights will be demoted. * Admins/Mods will be chosen by the founder Enchanted Iris. * Everyone must abide by the rules on this page or be punished. * Trolling is not allowed. * Spamming is not allowed. * Don´t show any depressive behavior and do not whine or moan, ect. We want to create a friendly place. * Do not abuse caps. * Do not complain after you get banned or blocked. However, you may ask the reason for your ban or block and eventually discuss it, if allowed. If you show any disrespect or bad attitude, your ban may be extended. * Do not harass any users or admins/mods. * Have the correct user conduct. Be friendly and do not insult fellow users. Do no try to test admin´s and chat mods´s most patience/limits, instigate fights or irritate others, ect. * Do NOT vandalize pages * There will be NO inappropriate acts aloud on Main Chat if there is any at all you will get a ban & no complaining about the time you get banned either because it will stick all inappropriate acts must be done it PM or not at all. * Only characters with large galleries get separate page galleries for example Aria Barton/Gallery is a large Gallery so, she gent's a separate page for a gallery. If a page has under 20 pictures it is to be on that characters page. * Do not make useless character pages. Useless pages could be for things like food, events that are blunt like 'war'. The Ban Hammer Why Did I get smacked with the Ban Hammer? Yes, You may Ask the Admin why you were smacked, but if you whine about the ban. You shall be smacked again. But here's a list * Sock * Under age * Problematic * Broke a Rule * Tested Mods limits * were already give 2 warnings * Bulling a user * A Vandal * An annoying twit in general * Over all weirdo Why aren't under age users allowed? Underage users aren't allowed because of some of the discussions, and content on Wikia. And due to COPPA, Children's Online Privacy Protection Act by law it is illegal to have an account. membership in the Service is void where prohibited by law, and is intended solely for users who are old enough and any registration by anyone under age is unauthorized, unlicensed and in violation of these Terms of Use. By registering the Service or the Site, you represent and warrant that you are older and that you agree to and to abide by all of the terms and conditions of this Agreement. If you choose to register for membership, in consideration of your use of the Site, you agree to maintain the security of your password and identification and to be fully responsible for all use of your account and for any actions that take place using your account. The Company may terminate your account, delete your profile and any content or information that you have posted on the Service and/or prohibit you from using or accessing the Service for any reason, or no reason, at any time in its sole discretion, with or without notice. I got banned but i was working on a project! Can I sock? NO, you may not sock. If you were working on stuff try these steps # First, Check and see how long you were banned, (You can find this under Contributions.) # Check with the Admin that blocked you and find out why. # Once you've done 1 and 2. See if you can work out a way to shorten it if possible. # If the mod WON'T shorten, do not whine, but respect the mod's Decision # If it wasn't Berglund or Enchanted Iris, You can always check with them and see if they will Over rule the mod's decision. # If none of these work, just cry in the corner. = Category:Browse Category:Help desk Category:Help Category:Fusion of Worlds Category:Fusion of the worlds Category:Worlds divided Category:Admins Category:Chat mods Category:Rollback Category:Bcrat